1. History of the Prior Art
In applicant's co-pending application Ser. No. 579,061 filed February 10, 1984 of the same title as the present application, prior art developments in the field of exercise weights are discussed. The introduction of body worn weights has made it possible to permit muscle toning during periods of normal activity and physical exercise.
With the hand exercise weights of applicant's co-pending application, hand worn weights are disclosed which offer an additional advantage over other hand worn exercise weights. Specifically, applicant's prior hand weights were designed to provide more comfort to the person using the weights as well as to permit a freer use of the hands. Such weights are constructed in the form of an elongated band member having fastening means for joining the ends together when the band is worn on a persons' hand. A central opening is provided to permit the user's thumb to be extended therethrough. The opening encircles the base of the thumb and prevents the band member from shifting on the hand during periods of physical activity.
Although applicant's co-pending structure offers advantages over prior art hand worn weight devices, such structure requires fastening means to secure the ends of the band member together. In the preferred embodiment, a pair of fastening means must be adjusted in order to ensure a comfortable fit of the weight devices to the hands. This fastening and adjustment of the free ends of the band member may be, at times, somewhat awkward.